Miss Grumpy (SinB-Jungkook Fanfiction)
by Iggy Youngmin
Summary: Pernahkah kalian tahan bersama seseorang yang kerjanya mengeluh sepanjang hari tentang semua yang telah dialaminya? Bagi Jeon Jungkook, hal itu adalah rutinitas hariannya. Namun hari ini, gadis itu bertingkah sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Akankah Jungkook bisa menemukan apa penyebabnya?
Cast:

• Jeon Jungkook [Bangtan Boys]

• Hwang Eunbi/SinB [GFriend]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang cukup bersahabat di tengah cuaca akhir pekan yang begitu terik. Atau setidaknya begitulah anggapan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dengan nikmatnya, pria berusia 19 tahun itu menyesap _Ice Milk Float_ -nya sendi—oh, dengan dua orang yang menemani. Tanpa mempedulikan dua orang di depannya yang tengah bergurau dengan hal yang tak ia mengerti, Jungkook memandang berkeliling keluar kafe tempatnya bersantai, sampai sesuatu membuat keliaran matanya berhenti.

Dua orang yang akhirnya menyadari jika perhatian Jungkook tersita, segera menolehkan kepala kearah yang sama. Keduanya kemudian saling berpandangan dengan mata melotot dan ekspresi aneh yang tak terjabarkan.

" _Ne, Kookie-ya_. _Hyung_ boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Kim Taehyung, pria berusia 21 tahun berbadan kecil sekaligus langsing bertanya padanya.

"Hm?" Jungkook bergumam sebagai balasan, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari objek yang nampaknya terlihat begitu menarik baginya.

"Mengapa gadis itu begitu berisik? Apa kau tidak merasa bosan ketika mendengarnya menggerutu sepanjang hari ketika kalian bertemu?" Taehyung memberanikan diri bertanya—setelah berdiskusi bisu dengan Jimin—pada _maknae_ mereka.

Jungkook menoleh sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Gadis? Maksud _hyung_ SinB? Kenapa aku harus bosan hanya karena mendengarnya menggerutu sepanjang waktu?"

"Yah, maksud kami, apakah kau bahkan tidak ingin jika kebiasaannya yang suka menggerutu itu hilang? Barang sedikit misalnya? Kami tanya seperti bukan berarti membenci atau tidak suka kau bersamanya." Jimin yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut andil dalam perbincangan. "Dan lagi, bukankah suaranya yang melengking ketika dia marah itu cukup menggangg—" Sebuah pukulan di belakang kepala yang dilakukan Taehyung seketika membuat Jimin menutup mulut.

Jungkook tertawa melihat tingkah kedua _hyung_ di depannya. "Nah, dia tidak separah itu _hyung_. Dia memang berisik, tapi kadang dia juga begitu menggemaskan. Kalian akan tahu jika sudah mengenal dan paham seperti apa dirinya." Jungkook bukannya membela, tapi baginya SinB-nya memang seperti itu.

"Auh, aku tak paham darimana kau melihat keberisikannya itu sebagai sesuatu yang menggemaskan. Dia sedikit aneh, dan ditambah kau yang tidak normal, lengkaplah sudah."

"Hush, tutup mulutmu V- _ah_. Dia datang," Jimin memperingati Taehyung seraya menyebut _nickname_ teman sebayanya itu.

Gadis yang mereka gosipkan sedari tadi akhirnya datang. Dengan celana selutut warna _khaki_ dan kaos polo berlengan pendek warna putih, Hwang Eunbi atau yang kerap dipanggil SinB, tiba tepat di depan ketiga pria itu.

"Selamat siang _oppadeul_ ," sapanya singkat sebelum mengambil tempat di sebelah Jungkook.

" _Eoh_ , siang juga SinB- _ah_ ," sambut Jimin, sedangkan V hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya karena mulutnya tengah sibuk menyuap es krim jumbo yang tadi dipesannya.

"Ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Jungkook segera setelah SinB dengan mantap duduk di sampingnya, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan kecil dari gadis itu. Dengan segera dan semangat tinggi Jungkook mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil seorang _waiters_. Mengabaikan tatapan kedua _hyung_ -nya yang seolah mengatakan _'betapa berbedanya seorang Jeon Jungkook jika tengah bersama sang kekasih'_.

"Aku mau pesan _cupcake cherry_ ukuran medium dan juga _milk shake_." SinB berkata sementara sang _waiters_ mencatatnya.

Sembari menunggu pesanan, keempat penghuni meja nomor 6 itu kembali terlibat perbincangan. Didominasi dengan kedua pria seumuran yang tiada henti membahas entah apa yang bahkan manusia normal pun tak tahu, sesekali Jungkook yang terlihat tertawa dengan tingkah kedua _hyung_ -nya yang aneh bagai alien dan SinB yang sekali dua kali menanggapi.

' _Ini aneh_.' Jungkook membatin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tampak heran ketika mendapati SinB tak banyak bicara hari ini, gadis itu juga tampak beberapa kali kehilangan fokus dan tampak menerawang seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Berusaha tak ambil pusing, Jungkook kembali berbincang dengan kedua _hyung_ -nya. Tapi keanehan pada diri SinB tetap mengusik rasa penasarannya. Bahkan ketika pesanan gadis itu datang, SinB justru sama sekali keluar dari obrolan dan memilih menikmati menunya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ah, waktu cepat sekali berlalu," keluhan V tampaknya berhasil menyeret Jungkook untuk kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. "Aku mau pulang. Kau bagaimana Jimin- _ie_?"

" _Eoh_ , aku ikut pulang. Rasanya jadi tidak menyenangkan jika hanya aku sendiri yang mengacau kencan _maknae_ kita ini." Jimin menjawab dengan menyelipkan gurauan dalam kata-katanya, mengundang protes berisik dari mulut Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan Jungkook- _ie_. Oh, dan SinB- _ah_ , laporkan saja pada kami jika Jungkook mulai bertingkah nakal. Dia kadang agak kurang terkendali."

" _Hyung_!"

V dan Jimin terbahak bersamaan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan kafe, memberi kesempatan pada sang _maknae_ untuk menikmati waktu pribadinya.

"Eyy, _hyungdeul_ itu. Jangan diambil hati B- _ah_ , mereka memang selalu tak masuk akal." Jungkook berkomentar demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Hm." Jawaban, atau gumaman, singkat dari mulut SinB kembali membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan alis. Seorang Hwang Eunbi yang berisik mengapa bisa sependiam ini? Jungkook mulai curiga jika yang tengah bersamanya kini bukanlah Hwang Eunbi- _nya_ , melainkan alien yang tengah menyamar menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau sakit?" Tak tahan akhirnya Jungkook mulai menunjukkan apa yang dari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

" _Aniyo, nan gwaenchanha oppa_." SinB menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari piring kosong yang sebelumnya terisi _cupcake cherry_ pesanannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Kau ingin pergi dari sini? Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya padaku B- _ah_."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya—" " _Kajja_." Dan tanpa berlama-lama mendengar penjelasan sang gadis, Jungkook membawa SinB keluar kafe. Mungkin dengan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka berbincang, SinB yang biasanya akan kembali. Begitulah perhitungan Jungkook.

Tapi nyatanya, perhitungannya salah 100%. Bukannya kembali menjadi SinB-nya yang suka menggerutu dan berisik meski tetap menggemaskan, SinB tetap menutup mulutnya rapat. Seolah ada sesuatu yang begitu memberatkan gadis itu untuk bertingkah normal.

" _Aigoo, SinB-ah_ , ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Jungkook yang sudah berada diambang frustasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'SinB-ah, jadilah gadis yang anggun. Jangan terlalu banyak bicara di depan kekasihmu. Dia akan bosan dan mengecapmu sebagai gadis berisik yang tidak menyenangkan.'_

 _'Kalau tertawa jangan seperti orang kesetanan, tertawalah dengan cantik. Tunjukkan kau ini wanita yang seutuhnya.'_

 _'Umurmu inikan sudah 18 tahun, kau juga sudah punya kekasih, hentikan kebiasaan menggerutumu itu. Kau selalu mengeluh dengan semua yang kau anggap tidak sesuai. Lama-lama kekasihmu akan bosan juga padamu, bukannya bermesraan kau malah menjadikannya sebagai tempat menampung keluhan.'_

 _'Berhentilah berteriak dengan suara melengkingmu itu! Kau bisa membuat telinganya tuli dan memutuskanmu saat itu juga!'_

Ugh, kepala SinB serasa berputar jika mengingat nasehat orang tua dan _eonni_ -nya. Segagal itukah dia menjadi seorang wanita? Lalu dia harus apa sekarang? Mulai belajar merangkai bunga dan bernyanyi lagu tradisional? Argh! Membayangkannya saja bisa membuat SinB gila mendadak.

Bukan tanpa sebab jika daritadi SinB hanya terdiam dan menjawab seperlunya di depan Jungkook sang pujaan hati. Dia berusaha mempraktekkan teori yang diajarkan keluarganya supaya berhenti menjadi gadis kekanakan yang sukanya menggerutu. Tapi apa? Bukannya berhasil, Jungkook justru mengira ia sakit dan justru malah frustasi padanya.

Apakah ini tandanya Jungkook sudah kehilangan kesabaran terhadapnya? Apakah ini batas akhir dari seorang Jeon Jungkook setelah lima bulan lamanya menemani Hwang Eunbi? Apakah ini akhirnya nasib hubungan mereka? Berjalan di jalan masing-masing?

Ugh, pikiran negatif yang bermunculan di otak SinB memicu juga air mata yang kini menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Membuat Jungkook yang menyadarinya menjadi panik tanpa sebab.

"Ya ya ya, kenapa malah menangis? Kau ada masalah atau bagaimana? Kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku B- _ah_."

"Maaf, maafkan aku _oppa_." Permintaan maaf SinB justru semakin membuat Jungkook bertambah bingung? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadisnya ini tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

"Hey, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus meminta maaf. Tenanglah dulu lalu ceritakan padaku ada apa." Jungkook menuntun SinB agar gadis berambut panjang itu duduk dan menenangkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian isakan SinB mulai reda. Dengan hidung memerah dan mata sembab, gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap Jungkook tepat di mata. Auh, rasa-rasanya Jungkook ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya ia membatin jika SinB-nya terlihat makin menggemaskan dengan raut muka yang seperti ini. Oh, tapi SinB-nya memang menggemaskan kok.

"Apa _oppa_ bosan padaku?"

"Ha?" Pertanyaan SinB yang tidak terduga membuat Jungkook tergugu tak mengerti. "Bosan padamu? Kenapa aku harus merasa bosan padamu?"

" _Eomma_ dan _eonni_ mengatakan jika aku yang selalu menggerutu akan membuat _oppa_ bosan dan memutuskanku. Apa itu benar? Apa tingkahku selama ini sebegitu membuat _oppa_ frustasi? Apa _oppa_ benar-benar akan memutuskanku? Apa benar?"

"Whoa whoa, tenang dulu SinB- _ah_ , tarik napas. Huft, jadi kau menangis karena berpikir aku akan memutuskanmu karena kau adalah si gadis berisik dan penggerutu?" SinB mengangguk. Dengan gemas, Jungkook menyentil kening SinB seraya tersenyum lebar. Membuat kening gadis itu mengerut dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal. Ah, SinB-nya sudah kembali. Cepat sekali perubahan _mood_ -nya.

"Kenapa pikiranmu sempit begitu? Aku tanya padamu, apa reaksiku selama ini jika kau menggerutu di hadapanku?"

" _Oppa_ tertawa. Dan sesekali mengusap kepalaku atau mencubit pipiku."

"Apa selama ini aku pernah mengeluh pada sifatmu yang suka menggerutu itu?" SinB menggeleng.

"Apa raut mukaku pernah tertekuk atau terlihat menyeramkan saat kau tengah menumpahkan keluhanmu?" Untuk kedua kalinya SinB menggeleng.

"Yang terakhir, apakah menurutmu sikapku selama ini menunjukkan kalau aku bosan padamu? Atau kau merasa sikapku yang bersahabat selama ini hanyalah akting?" Meski perlu berpikir selama beberapa detik, SinB kembali menggeleng.

"Nah, jadi hilangkan pikiran burukmu itu. Aku tak mungkin bosan padamu," kata Jungkook menenangkan. _'Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa merasa bosan jika kekasihku begitu menggemaskan sepertimu B-ah_ ,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Senyuman SinB kembali merekah. Uh-oh, dengan deklarasi yang disampaikan Jungkook, gadis manis itu kini tak peduli lagi dengan kata ibu ataupun kakaknya. Jika Jungkook saja nyaman dengan sifat penggerutunya, mengapa ia harus pusing dengan komentar orang? Inilah indahnya masa-masa kasmaran. Apa yang jadi prioritas pasangan adalah prioritas kita juga.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri B- _ah_. Jangan mencoba bertingkah seperti orang lain. Hwang Eunbi yang kutahu adalah gadis berisik dan penggerutu yang membuatku nyaman." Ah, Jeon Jungkook yang begitu dewasa jika berhadapan dengan sang kekasih mengatakan petuah terakhirnya, sebelum kedua tangannya meraih tubuh kecil sang gadis ke dalam dekapannya.

" _Arraseo oppa_ ," suara SinB yang teredam membuat Jungkook merengkuh gadisnya semakin erat. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, sebelum aku sampai di kafe, kalian membicarakanku kan? Pasti Jimin dan V _oppa_ berkata yang aneh-aneh tentangku. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak membiarkan hidupku tenang barang sebentar? Dan lagi, hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Sepatu kesayanganku menginjak permen karet ketika keluar rumah, jadi aku terpaksa memakai yang lain. Bla bla bla..."

Dan kini resmi dimulailah hari Jungkook yang biasa, mendengar gerutuan seorang Hwang Eunbi yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Seorang gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersayang. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Jungkook selain menghabiskan waktu bersama Miss Grumpy-nya yang menggemaskan.

 **FIN**


End file.
